The present disclosure relates to a display device that is capable of displaying characters (text characters, numerals, symbols, graphics, and the like), and to a non-transitory computer-readable medium that stores a display control program that displays characters.
Display devices are known that can improve the visual comprehensibility of characters (text characters, numerals, symbols, graphics, and the like) that a user designates. For example, a display device is known that, when a cursor is positioned over a character string that has been one of enlarged and reduced to a desired size, displays a print layout image of an entire page in a separate window. A display device is also known that displays, in one of enlarged and reduced form in the same window, a portion of a display area that the user has designated.